


Beneath Me

by Hasegawa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jason is crazy, M/M, Multi, Other, Tim is not a happy bunny, Tim is the Queen, Work In Progress, based on Caste System Manga, conner is innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Caste System Manga, Tim Drake centric. </p><p>There is this “Caste System”</p><p>Nobody knows who started it, and nobody knows why it started.</p><p>Nobody knows when it started</p><p>Everybody knows what and how it plays.</p><p>And everybody in this school is ruled by it.</p><p>Tim was the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting plot, no? I love Caste System and how it explores human filthy psyche. Anyone wanna co-write?

_There is this “Caste System”_

_Nobody knows who started it, and nobody knows why it started._

_Nobody knows when it started_

_Everybody knows what and how it plays._

_And everybody in this school is ruled by it._

 

* * *

 

“Aaah…. Haaa… You are so big…”

 

The voice was grating on his nerve and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 

Tim pushed her away. His ‘Queen’ shrieked, as she fell onto the ground.

 

“Go away. Your voice is pissing me off.”

 

“I…I am sorry, Tim!” The girl—his Queen, but Tim didn’t really remember who her name was—stuttered as she covered herself again. Her boobs were too big; it was her main selling point. Tim knew she got the cards of Queen from one of her ‘lusting monkeys’ in the class. In this Caste game where it was determined by the Cards people get in the ‘Collecting quest’, finding cards were not as important as manipulating who got what cards in the end. This girl has made her way into the Queen by promising some of the simpleton students in their class to get it for her. She offered one time lactation-fetish session for whoever got it. In all reality, Tim knew she got a ‘6’, and not at all qualified as the ‘Queen’ at all.

 

It was how Tim got his King card as well. He traded it with the lowest of the class-who was trying the hardest to get the King card. A loser named Conner Kent. The for-eyed boy who was so silent despite his gigantic body.

 

“Hey King, is everything alright?” the Jack, Jason Todd, slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. “Anything I can help you with?”

 

Tim looked up. His second in command, the Jack—Jason Todd—lived to his rank. Jason was a punk who failed and stayed back for a year. So different  compared with Tim who is so smart he managed to skip one year faster. Todd have the punk look and personality—the white tuff of hair, the muscles, the devilish grin and the temper—everything was very supportive as a ‘Jack’.

 

“No.”

 

“Awww.. I can get you another girl … or boy maybe?”

 

“What the fuck are you implying?”

 

Todd shrugged and put up his two hands, surrendering pose. Tim wanted to hit him. He knew how Todd viewed him-but since the system is put in place, Tim is King, and King is everyone’s master.

 

“Fuck off, Todd.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah.” He shrugged and closed the door behind him. Tim snarled. He hated being looked down. He might not be physically intimidating, but he is someone else. He was trained since small to manipulate. To lie. To pretend. Even his parents preferred to his lies and pretention.

 

Tim is strong, and he is the King. He will manipulate everything. Everything is in his hand.

 

The door opened again and fortunately Tim managed to regain his composure. He stared coldly at the ‘tenth’—wannabe—Roy Harper, who smiled brightly and acted like the wannabe he was.

 

“I am sorry, King. Jack just told me to attend to you since he is dismissed. Can I help you with anything?”

 

 _Todd._ Tim gritted his teeth. He shrugged and put on his clothes back, ignoring the fact that Roy suddenly turned red faced and putting a hand over his crotch.

 

They returned to class 3-A, Tim’s _kingdom_.

 

Tim’s _world_.

 

He is their _King_.

 

 

* * *

 

The Caste System was there since forever. All students are abide by it; some even think that the teachers and managements were also a part of it. the Caste was formed class by class, so there would be one King per class. Nobody knows about other’s class, as they stayed in the same class from entering the school until they graduates. There is a rank in between the Kings as well, but as they mostly don’t interact much between each other, such rank was unclear as the time passed by.

 

The pyramids goes over from the king on the top; the queen beside him. Beneath them are the Jack and the Wannabes. They are the social climbers. Then come the masses: the Goth, the Nerds, the Smarts, the Jocks. And last the bottom of the pyramid is one person the target. He is the one singled out to be the bullying target; everyone’s punching bag.

 

It was determined by the card you found on the Collecting Quest time; the highest is King, and the lowest is Joker as the Target. The rest falls in between.

 

Tim got the Joker last time, but he knew who got the King. Conner Kent. The new student who came in the middle of the month after school started. They said he just got out of hospital for his illness; Tim didnt believe that a boy as big and sturdy as Conner can be sick. He was so innocent and silent, his thick glasses blocking his face, and it made Conner such an easy target. Tim felt little to no remorse coaxing the cards out of Conner’s hand, trading it on pretense of “let’s be friend, I’ll give you my card and you’ll give yours”. Conner gave his card with a smile, unknowing that he was trading the life of a target with a King he was supposed to be.

 

Tim didn’t even pretend to care. He left Conner and looked another way when the mass bullied and targeted Conner. Conner also ceased to ask him to eat lunch together after the fourth day Tim ignored him. For him it was not worth it—people who are so trusting and believed the goodness in everyone are just fools who thinks highly of themselves as “good” human. They came from privileged background, full of love and caring and thus they could spare their trust to others. Tim was not one of them. He was not a privileged kid at all.

 

He sat on his throne with his attendees all flocked around him, trying to chat up and fully enjoying their position as “upper caste”. The other students looked at them with awe, whispering in envy. The ball rang and as others scattered to sit on their respective places, everybody opened their books and notes. Tim rummaged through his desk, and he touched something alien.

 

Everyone slowly looked at the cards on their hands, and then turned to him. Tim noticed that everyone got a card. The same card which is on his palm. The invitation.

 

_The new Collecting Quest Invitation._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
